


Depois das dez

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol cadelinha do Jongin porque sim, Chanyeol top sub, Jongin dom bottom, Jongin super power bottom, M/M, É basicamente porno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Chanyeol era o garoto perfeito. Líder do clube de natação, filho de um dos mais importantes magnatas da Coréia, repleto de amigos, extremamente charmoso… A definição impecável de garoto popular de filme americano. Jongin era o oposto. Tímido, quieto, retraído e só tinha um amigo. Não era bem um nerd, só era… invisível. O que ninguém sabia é que dentro do dormitório desses dois garotos, ao toque de recolher depois da dez, tudo mudava. Chanyeol se tornava um filhotinho encolhido prestes a ser devorado pela fera dominadora que Jongin se tornava.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Depois das dez

Chanyeol enxugava o rosto enquanto ouvia risadas dos amigos em meio a gritos comemorando o tempo perfeito que o garoto havia conseguido ao atravessar a piscina. Era apenas um treino e nem por isso deixava de ter um grupo de alunos assistindo-o. Tirou a touca e o óculos, usando a mão livre para pegar a toalha e enxugar o cabelo e o rosto, enquanto recebia tapinhas nas costas dos colegas, fazendo-o rir orgulhoso de sua performance.

O Park era querido por todos. Na verdade, não havia uma pessoa daquele colégio interno que não conhecesse o garoto e seus sorrisos fáceis. Boatos corriam que ele já havia levado para a cama pelo menos metade das meninas do colégio, pois ele era um galanteador de marca maior, com sorrisos maliciosos e olhos traquinas. Era praticamente impossível não se apaixonar por Chanyeol.

No momento que colocava o roupão, deixou o olhar vagar pela arquibancada, parando na figura encolhida no canto superior. O garoto percebeu o olhar, porque as bochechas ficaram vermelhas quase no mesmo segundo, baixando a cabeça como se não quisesse ser visto. O nadador riu e se deixou levar pelos amigos vestiário adentro.

Jongin suspirou quando Chanyeol finalmente sumiu do seu campo de visão. Não deveria estar ali, sabia disso, mas não resistiu à vontade de assistir o garoto em seus treinos. Fora assim que ambos se conheceram. Em uma madrugada de insônia, Jongin se viu andando pelo enorme colégio quando ouviu um barulho diferente na piscina e encontrou Chanyeol treinando por também estar com insônia.

Ambos eram da mesma sala de aula, mas nunca haviam trocado uma palavra que fosse. Enquanto o Park era completamente popular, o Kim sempre tentava ser o mais invisível possível por conta da sua vergonha. Mas, naquela noite, Chanyeol sorriu para o Kim e fez perguntas sobre ele, que mesmo com bochechas coradas e mãos trêmulas, respondeu sentando na beiradinha da piscina.

Aquilo aconteceu mais algumas vezes, era quase rotina Jongin se esgueirar do quarto para fazer companhia a Chanyeol em seus treinos de madrugada. E foi numa dessas madrugadas que o nadador puxou as pernas do Kim e o fez afundar na piscina. Jongin já havia dito que não sabia nadar, e por isso o Park fora rápido em abraçá-lo e não deixar que qualquer coisa ruim acontecesse.

O Park gargalhava em meio aos protestos do Kim de ter sido jogado na água, não podendo deixar de achar fofo o bico nos lábios do mais novo, que ainda estava revoltado e reclamando do frio. Chanyeol abraçou ainda mais o corpo, e quando Jongin pareceu notar aquilo, ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, e numa voz gaguejada perguntou o que Chanyeol estava fazendo. 

Foi quando ambos partilharam o primeiro beijo. Jongin ficou chocado de começo, mas acabou se derretendo nos braços fortes do nadador, que com muita destreza, encostou o corpo do menor contra a beira da piscina, explorando-o com muita delicadeza. 

Isso se tornou rotina, sequer precisavam da piscina para se encontrarem nas madrugadas do colégio. Enquanto o sol estava no céu, ambos eram dois desconhecidos, de mundos diferentes. Quando a noite caía, trocavam beijos famintos e necessitados como se a vida deles dependesse disso.

— Você é patético, sabia? — Jongin choramingou ao ouvir o amigo. — Vocês não estavam brigados? 

— Estamos. — Respondeu baixo.

— Me explica o que estamos fazendo aqui, então. — Perguntou com os braços cruzados.

— Era um treino importante, Soo. Achei que seria mesquinho da minha parte não vir por estar com raiva dele.

— O que me lembra uma coisa importante. Por que você estão brigados mesmo? — Kyungsoo perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto o melhor amigo se encolhia.

— Ele me convidou pra uma festa que vai ter no dormitório com os amigos. E eu disse que não, que todos notariam minha presença porque não faço parte daquilo. E aí ele disse que só queria apresentar o namorado dele para os amigos, que eu não devia pôr tanta dificuldade. Então fiquei bravo porque ele continua com essa história de que todos precisam saber que estamos juntos quando eu não quero isso. Não quero ser visto, eu não gosto disso. Eu quero continuar invisível.

— Então porque namora o cara mais popular do colégio? — O Do perguntou debochado.

— Não foi escolha minha, tá? Aconteceu.

— O cara deve te foder muito bem pra você aceitar isso, hein? — Jongin arregalou os olhos e bateu com força no braço do amigo.

— Não fala dessas coisas, Soo! — Grunhiu envergonhado.

— Foder. FODER, JONGIN. Todo mundo fode. E qualquer dia o Chanyeol vai querer foder sua bunda. E sendo o bebezinho que você é, vai te pôr de quatro e te fazer de cadelinha.

— Eu não estou falando mais com você. — Ditou agarrando a bolsa e saindo de perto do melhor amigo, que apenas ria da expressão chocada do Kim.

  
  
  


Chanyeol foi o último a entrar na sala enquanto ria com Baekhyun e Jongdae sobre alguma coisa que havia acontecido há minutos atrás. Os três eram imensamente barulhentos, e por isso nenhum professor permitia que eles sentassem juntos, forçando-os a se separar quando a aula começou. E quase como em todas as classes, Chanyeol sentou perto do Kim.

**Chanyeol (14:15)**

Te vi no meu treino hoje.

Achei que estava bravo comigo.

Jongin suspirou ao ver a mensagem no celular e se recusou a olhar para o garoto ao seu lado.

**Nini (14:16)**

Eu ainda estou bravo com você!

Chanyeol riu, encarando o namorado.

**Chanyeol (14:16)**

Me deixa resolver isso contigo mais tarde?

Mordeu o lábio inferior e viu o namorado rir incrédulo.

**Nini (14:17)**

Eu não vou transar com você, Chanyeol.

É seu castigo, lembra? Sem sexo pra você.

E você tá muito atiradinho…

**Chanyeol (14:18)**

Não seja assim, amor.

Por favor. Eu tô te pedindo.

Você sabe que eu nunca peço.

**Nini (14:19)**

Claro que você pede. 

Você sempre implora por mim, Chan.

Chanyeol acabou tossindo, o rosto vermelho. Baekhyun jogou uma bola de papel em sua direção.

**Chanyeol (14:20)**

Nini… 

Não seja malvado.

Jongin pareceu ignorar a mensagem do namorado, porque bloqueou a tela do celular e começou a prestar atenção na aula, deixando um Chanyeol imensamente frustrado. 

Quando o sinal tocou, Chanyeol pegou sua mochila e sem nem dar um olhar para Jongin, foi pra perto do Byun para que pudessem acordar Jongdae - que sempre dormia em todas as aulas - e irem jogar alguma coisa. Enquanto Baekhyun descia um tapa na cabeça do amigo adormecido, o Park sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso.

**_Nini enviou uma foto._ **

**Nini (17:02)**

Vou estar com o Soo.

Te encontro no quarto ao toque de recolher, às 10. 

Ao abrir a foto sentiu as palavras fugirem em sua garganta. Ainda que não mostrasse rosto ou alguma coisa que de fato identificasse o namorado, reconhecia aquela bunda a quilômetros de distância. Ele estava empinado na cama, as costas curvadas e com um plug, não muito grosso, vermelho, bem aparente no meio das nádegas. 

— Nossa, quem é? — Chanyeol bloqueou a tela na mesma hora ao perceber o melhor amigo espiando.

— Ninguém em especial. — Respondeu rápido. — Pornô que aparece do nada na timeline do Twitter.

— Chanyeol recebeu nudes e não quer compartilhar com os amigos pra não perder as chances com o carinha ou com a menininha. — Jongdae cantarolou, fazendo o Park revirar os olhos.

— Queria tá recebendo nudes… — Baekhyun ditou num bico que se desfez quando um corpo chocou com o dele.

— Desculpa, desculpa. — Viu o outro dizer todo encolhido e envergonhado, curvando-se algumas vezes.

— Tá tudo bem, Jongin. — O Byun deu de ombros para o garoto que novamente se curvou antes de sair rapidinho da sala de aula com medo de chamar mais atenção. — Tá aí… Alguém que eu tenho certeza que nunca mandou uma nude na vida.

— Jongin? — Jongdae perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo do amigo. — Ele quase entra em combustão quando alguém olha pra ele por muito tempo, imagina olhar ele pelado? Ele deve ser super inocente.

Chanyeol não respondeu nada, apenas apertou o celular no bolso com um pouco mais de força enquanto mordia o lábio.

Eles não tinham ideia do que o Jongin era capaz.

  
  


Chanyeol passou o começo da noite toda no quarto do Byun e do Kim mais velho. Ficaram um bom tempo jogando enquanto conversavam sobre uma coisa ou outra que acontecia no colégio. Inclusive, Jongin voltou a ser pauta da conversa, onde Baekhyun questionou se o mesmo já teria beijado ou não diante de tanta timidez. Chanyeol manteve-se em silêncio o tempo todo, mesmo com as perguntas dos amigos.

— Qual é cara, vocês dividem um quarto. O que você acha? — Jongdae perguntou com os olhos presos na tela que o jogo passava.

— Eu mal o vejo, Dae.

— Mas não é possível que você não note nada. Você já ouviu ele batendo umazinha? — Baekhyun perguntou maldoso.

— Com certeza Chanyeol nunca ouviu isso. Ele faltou morrer quando espirrou alto na sala e todo mundo olhou pra ele. Imagina se masturbar sabendo que Chanyeol poderia ver a qualquer momento? Se ele fizer isso, com certeza é sozinho.

— Deve ser horrível ser tão tímido assim. Você não pode simplesmente alimentar seus desejos carnais porque fica hiperventilando por ter outra pessoa ali. — O Byun ditou num suspiro, fazendo um biquinho.

— A gente tá falando essas coisas, mas vai ver o menino é bem ok em não ter qualquer coisa carnal, né? Não tem como saber.

— O que sabemos é que com certeza Jongin já deve ter visto Chanyeol batendo uma, porque… Punheteiro tá aqui, viu?

— Coitado… Deve ter morrido de vergonha.

Chanyeol continuou sem dizer nada. Eles nunca acreditariam se ele falasse.

  
  


Sim, foi o Park que teve as primeiras atitudes em relação a Jongin. O primeiro beijo, o primeiro amasso… Mas sempre ficavam naquela zona segura. Inicialmente Chanyeol tinha muito cuidado, sabia que o Kim era tímido e não queria forçar qualquer situação. Conforme o mesmo se mostrava confortável, Chanyeol se permitiu a uma mãozinha boba ou outra.

Até que entraram de férias de verão. Não conversaram sobre ambos, mas trocaram um beijo singelo, escondidos debaixo da arquibancada, antes de seguirem seus rumos sem saber como seria quando voltassem das férias.

O próprio destino deu um jeitinho. Chanyeol quis rir quando chegou ao seu novo quarto e viu o nome de Jongin junto ao seu na porta. Quando entrou no recinto, encontrou o colega de quarto já sentado em sua cama, que depois de ficar surpreso pela sua presença, lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

Não conversaram. Nem mesmo sobre os dois. Ficou uma aura estranha e esquisita entre eles na primeira semana de aula. Chanyeol não sabia se Jongin ainda queria aquela coisa indefinida que eles tinham, e Jongin era tímido demais pra trazer qualquer coisa à tona, ainda que já não ficasse vermelho perto do Park.

Foi na semana seguinte que Chanyeol se viu completamente chocado com o colega de quarto. O toque de recolher já havia soado há uma hora atrás e Jongin não havia aparecido, fazendo-o acreditar que o mesmo iria dormir com Kyungsoo, o qual sabia que era seu único amigo.

Achou que aquele momento era bom o suficiente para extravasar o estresse da semana e assistindo um pornô de qualidade duvidosa, e não se preocupou em se esconder debaixo de lençóis ao estimular o pau duro de forma preguiçosa. Quase derrubou o notebook quando a porta fora aberta e um minuto de um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, enquanto o Kim mais novo olhava com os olhos esbugalhados para o Park, que ainda tinha a mão em volta do pau.

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a despertar da situação, cobrindo o colo e abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa, um pedido de desculpa ou seja lá o que fosse. Não conseguiu. Jongin o atacou, beijando seus lábios de uma maneira bruta, que chocou por inteiro o nadador.

O Park repassou um milhão de vezes no dia seguinte o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Jongin parecia ter outra personalidade, porque a criaturinha tímida e encolhida simplesmente sumiu. Beijou-lhe na boca diversas vezes com gana, estimulou seu pau, mordeu-lhe a pele, o chupou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e sorriu como um filha da puta quando um jato de gozo escorreu em sua bochecha. 

Foi assim que Chanyeol aprendeu que Jongin de fato era completamente tímido, mas quando se sentia seguro com alguém, era uma pessoa absurdamente diferente na hora do sexo. Era inacreditável que aquele garoto que tremia e quase chorava quando olhavam para si por muito tempo, se tornava uma verdadeira máquina sexual na cama. 

Mesmo seis meses depois, Chanyeol às vezes se questionava se não era uma ilusão da sua mente.

  
  


Fechou a porta e acendeu a luz. O barulho da sirene do toque de recolher ainda soava pelos corredores, e aparentemente ele fora o primeiro a chegar. Tirou a gravata do uniforme, assim como abriu os botões da camisa social, percebendo que havia deixado o blazer no quarto dos amigos. Suspirou porque realmente imaginava que Jongin já havia chegado, mas possivelmente ele havia se distraído de novo com o Kyungsoo.

Já tivera ciúmes do Do outrora, ainda mais quando soube que o namorado transava regularmente com o melhor amigo antes de namorar consigo. Mas com o tempo, percebeu que de fato os dois tinham uma boa amizade e se resumia àquilo, por isso, preferiu dar de ombros para o atraso do namorado e ir tomar banho.

Quando saiu do banho, vestido do seu pijama, o encontrou sentado na cama, apenas com a calça do uniforme, digitando alguma coisa no celular. 

— Oi amor. — Chanyeol murmurou, enxugando o cabelo.

Jongin não respondeu. Apenas encarou o outro, tombando a cabeça para o lado, jogando o celular de qualquer jeito no colchão.

— Devo presumir que ainda está com raiva de mim. — Chanyeol disse num suspiro. — Nini, desculpa, tá? Eu prometi entender seu tempo e fico forçando. Mas… Sei lá, eu sinto que é como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado. A gente se gosta, estamos juntos. Vão ficar chocados? Vão. Mas em uma semana esquecem isso e-

— Calado. — Jongin murmurou sério, os olhos estreitos. 

Chanyeol calou-se no mesmo segundo. 

Jongin se levantou e em passos calmos alcançou o namorado que estava parado, quase como se estivesse congelado, as mãos levemente trêmulas deixando que a toalha branca caísse no chão. Jongiu sorriu.

— Me conte o que fez hoje. — Falou baixo no que parecia um pedido inocente. Chanyeol sabia que não era. Nunca era. 

— E-Eu… Joguei com os meninos. — Balbuciou enquanto assistia Jongin abrir os botões do pijama que vestia. — E conversamos sobre… A escola de uma maneira geral. 

— Hmm… Parece ter sido divertido. — O mais baixo desceu o indicador pelo peitoral agora desnudo, parando próximo ao cós da calça. — E sobre o que falaram exatamente da escola?

— Sobre… As pessoas. Os meninos estavam criando teorias de quem estava pegando quem. — Respondeu baixo, vendo agora o Kim descer a calça do seu pijama. Mesmo sem qualquer ordem direta, levantou ambos os pés para que o outro pudesse tirar completamente a peça.

Estava agora no meio do quarto apenas com uma boxer azulada. 

— Ah, foi? Que fofoqueiros. — Riu baixinho raspando de maneira delicada o pau amolecido dentro da cueca.

Chanyeol tremeu.

— E falaram de mim? — Encarou o namorado, vendo-o engolir seco enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente. Chanyeol ficava tão bonitinho parecendo um filhote indefeso. — O que?

— Baek e o Dae achavam que… Você não manda nudes. Você é muito tímido para essas coisas. — Continuou ainda baixo. — E me perguntaram se eu te vi se masturbando alguma vez comigo no quarto.

Jongin riu de novo.

— E o que você respondeu, Chan? 

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, soltando um gemido baixinho quando o elástico da cueca bateu contra sua pele ao Jongin puxar. 

— Chanyeol… — Chamou como um aviso.

— Não respondi nada. Eu fiquei quietinho. — Confessou num suspiro.

Jongin encarou o maior, estreitando os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços. Chanyeol sentiu-se sendo julgado dos pés a cabeça. Queria agradar o Kim, céus, ele sempre queria agradar, sempre queria ganhar os elogios, sempre queria ser bom o suficiente para seu namorado.

— Tira a cueca. — Falou baixo, e Chanyeol sabia que aquilo era uma ordem. 

Tirou rapidamente, chutando de todo jeito no chão do quarto. Já ostentava uma meia ereção e sequer se sentia patético porque Jongin sempre tinha aquele efeito consigo, sempre tivera desde a primeira vez de ambos.

— Hmmm… — Jongin batucou o indicador no próprio queixo, como se estivesse pensativo. — Por que você não contou a eles que já me viu, sim? Por que não contou que entrou nesse quarto e me viu deitado na sua cama, empinado, enfiando meus dedos dentro de mim e gemendo o seu nome? Por que, Chanyeol… Você não contou a eles o quanto implorou chorando para me foder? 

O nadador engoliu em seco, sentindo uma guinada em seu pau apenas com as lembranças daquele dia.

— Ah, já sei. Isso destruiria sua imagem perfeita de garanhão fodedor, não é? O que seus amigos diriam ao saber que você é minha cadelinha? Que choraminga pedindo pra comer meu rabo? — Questionou com um sorriso maldoso, deixando que a língua escapasse dos lábios para umedecê-los.

— Jongin… — Chamou baixinho e nem sabia o porquê. 

Jongin estalou a língua enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. 

— Lembra da foto que te mandei hoje de manhã? — O Park foi rápido em assentir com a cabeça. — Claro que lembra. Você é obcecado pela minha bunda, não é? 

— Sim. Sim… Eu sou. Eu sou! Eu amo tanto seu rabo, eu -

Se calou no momento que o Kim levantou a mão num sinal claro que ele deveria parar.

— Já que lembra, com certeza tem na memória o que tinha na foto além da minha bunda. Meu plug favorito, não é? — Suspirou, sentando na beirada da cama, assistindo o namorado pelado em toda sua glória parecendo um bichinho indefeso — Você acha ele bonito, Chan?

— Sim, sim. Ele é tão bonito em você, baby.

— Você quer ver de perto, amor? Uh? — Perguntou num tom doce que não condizia nada com o olhar maldoso que o Kim sustentava.

— Por favor. Por favor… É tudo que eu quero. — Pediu em súplica, a expressão praticamente sofrida.

— Eu vou deixar. Porque eu sou um namorado muito bom. Você vai tirar minha roupa sem pressa e vai poder ver. Quando eu mandar, você vai tirar. E vai assistir, quietinho, o meu rabo piscando por você. 

— Eu posso…

— Não. Você vai apenas assistir. Até que eu ache que precise ver. Estamos entendidos? — Jongin perguntou sério.

— Sim. Estamos. — Respondeu fraco, mas pareceu ser o suficiente para o Kim.

— Venha.

E Chanyeol foi. Como se Jongin fosse um monumento, Chanyeol retirou a calça que ainda lhe cobria o corpo com cuidado, suspirando baixinho ao ver o pau do namorado já bem marcado pela boxer vermelha. Jongin parecia um deus quando vestia vermelho.

Olhou para o mais novo, que assentiu com a cabeça, então desceu o tecido rubro com tanto cuidado como a calça, gemendo com a imagem do pau batendo em seu ventre. Jongin era tão perfeito, que inferno! 

Quando retirou toda a roupa, Jongin deitou na cama, empinando bem a bunda, deixando as pernas entreabertas, fazendo o Park suspirar com a imagem bonita do plug alargando, ainda que minimamente, o outro. Mordeu o lábio enquanto puxava sem pressa o plug, ouvindo Jongin soltar um suspiro possivelmente pela sensação de vazio que passou a ter.

Viu perfeitamente o cuzinho piscando, na busca de algo dentro de si outra vez. Chanyeol sentiu seu pau latejar, a vontade de meter no namorado era incontrolável. Segurou toda sua vontade de tocá-lo, sabia que se não seguisse exatamente o que o namorado havia dito, ele fecharia as pernas e iria dormir, deixando-o completamente na vontade. Jongin sempre o castigava das piores formas possíveis. 

Mas nunca achava ruim. Adorava seus castigos.

Com o corpo apoiado pelo peitoral e ombros, Jongin levou as mãos à própria bunda e abriu-a ainda mais, ficando completamente exposto para o mais velho, que apertou a coxa com força para conter a sua vontade.

— Conta pra mim, Chan… O que você quer, uh? — Perguntou rouco.

— Eu quero o que você quiser, baby. — Jongin sorriu.

— Bom menino. — Murmurou arrastado. — Usa essa boca direitinho e come meu rabo, uh? Deixa bem babado, bem molhado para quando você meter seu pau. Mostra o quanto você gosta.

Chanyeol não precisou de mais nenhum estímulo. Meteu a boca no buraco apertado do namorado, esfregando o rosto na bunda redondinha, a língua babando-o completamente ainda por fora, estimulando as preguinhas, sentindo-as se contrair como se quisessem o engolir. Esfregou bem a língua em toda aquela região, ganhando gemidos roucos e arrastados do namorado, que se empinava ainda mais em busca de contato.

Os gemidos de Jongin sempre foram uma das coisas mais gostosas da vida do Park, e por isso fazia de tudo para conseguir ter mais e mais deles. Finalmente meteu a língua, o rosto já todo sujo da própria saliva, fodendo o cuzinho do namorado com gana, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e talvez dependesse mesmo.

O próprio pau pulsava, expelindo pré-gozo. Tentava controlar o seu corpo porque já havia uma vez gozado de maneira completamente patética apenas por chupar o namorado, e por mais que o castigo tivesse sido delicioso, ele precisava muito meter no Kim. Queria sentir aquele aperto em sua língua em volta do seu pau, sentir Jongin lhe engolindo e lhe espremendo do jeitinho que só ele sabia fazer.

Poderia passar o dia inteiro comendo o rabo do namorado, mas ele parecia não concordar com aquilo, porque deitou completamente o corpo, afastando a bunda do rosto do mais velho. Virou o corpo na cama apenas pra ver o Park ajoelhado, com o rosto todo babado, assim como seu pau. 

Sorriu levemente, erguendo o corpo de forma que ficasse ajoelhado de frente ao Park. Lambeu a mandíbula alheia e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, soprando em seguida, fazendo Chanyeol choramingar.

— Você quer meter seu pau em mim, quer? — Perguntou baixinho.

Chanyeol só conseguiu gemer.

— O quanto você quer isso?

— Por favor, por favor… Baby… Por favor. — Pediu realmente desesperado, ainda mais quando sentiu a mão dele envolver seu pau e movimentar de maneira preguiçosa.

— Um pau tão bonito, grande… Mas será que vai me foder bem, Chan?

— Vai. Vai. Eu prometo, eu vou te foder bem, bem gostoso. Vou te comer como você merece. — Ainda choramingava.

Jongin não disse mais nada, continuou com os movimentos preguiçosos, espalhando o pré-gozo no pau, encarando o rosto do mais alto. 

— Eu não tenho certeza se você realmente quer isso…

— Eu quero. Jonginnie, por favor. Me deixa meter em você, por favor. Por favor. Eu preciso tanto, tanto.

— Guloso. — Jongin riu, lambendo os lábios alheios. — Me beija.

Chanyeol beijou. Levou a mão grande à nuca dele e beijou o Kim de maneira bruta, enfiando a língua em sua boca querendo descontar o tesão que corria em seu corpo. Aquilo não durou muito, porque Jongin rapidamente mostrou sua dominância, afastando os rostos vez ou outra só pra ver o Park com os olhos fechados e a língua de fora, totalmente necessitado.

Sugou seu lábio e mordiscou com força sem se incomodar com o gosto do sangue que tomava seu paladar quando o beijou mais uma vez com gana, os fios de cabelo do nadador sendo puxados, lhe arrancando gemidinhos afetados.

Afastaram-se apenas porque Chanyeol desceu seus lábios até o pescoço do mais novo, para deixar beijos molhados, lambendo toda a região e fazendo Jongin suspirar. Grunhiu mordendo a pele com força quando sentiu a glande sensível sendo esfregada no cu do Kim, que segurava seu pau ameaçando enfiá-lo dentro de si, mas sem fazer de fato.

Jongin brincou, deixou que o pau fosse esfregado entre as bandas de sua bunda, voltando a roçar a glande no seu buraquinho, enfiando só a pontinha, mas tirando, fazendo Chanyeol choramingar porque ele precisava meter no Kim.

— Baby, por favor… Por favor…

— Por favor o quê, Chan? — Jongin perguntou rouco.

— Eu preciso te foder. Por favor.

Possivelmente Jongin estava de bom humor, porque após a súplica do Park, ele sentou de uma só vez, fazendo ambos gemerem alto. Jongin adorava sentar no seco, por isso Chanyeol não se preocupou com a dor que ele havia sentido, mas também não se moveu. Sabia que o Kim precisava de tempo para se acostumar, não importava a vontade que tinha de já fodê-lo.

Jongin mexeu depois de um tempo, apoiando os braços em seu ombro, começando a subir e descer por toda extensão do pau de Chanyeol, que assistia com devoção a expressão de prazer no rosto do namorado, em conjunto com seus gemidos roucos e arrastados. Segurava firmemente a cintura dele, apertando seus dedos na carne, e contendo a vontade de se mexer.

Não poderia, não enquanto não tivesse permissão. 

O Kim ora rebolava em seu pau, ora quicava, a cabeça jogada pra trás e os gemidos se tornando ainda mais altos pelo quarto, abafando o som do choque das carnes e os suspiros pesados que saíam da boca do Park.

— Me fode! — Não foi um pedido. 

Chanyeol apertou ainda com mais força a cintura dele e passou a dar estocadas fortes, erguendo o quadril toda vez que Jongin sentava, indo fundo, fazendo ambos gemerem em êxtase. 

— Só isso que você pode, Chanyeol? — Jongin perguntou em meio a um gemido. — Saia. Eu mesmo me fodo.

— Não, não, não. — Chanyeol implorou suplicante, olhando para o namorado.

— Então me foda direito! — Grunhiu lambendo o rosto do Park.

Chanyeol deitou Jongin na cama, sem sair de dentro dele. Levou ambas as pernas para cima, apoiando os pés em seu ombro, e ajoelhado, passou a dar estocadas mais fortes e ritmadas, seus testículos batendo contra a bunda do Kim, fazendo um som erótico ressoar toda vez que metia no cu do namorado. 

Jongin se tornava uma bagunça, gemia cada vez mais alto, o ventre completamente sujo do pré-gozo expelido, contraindo-se propositalmente, fazendo Chanyeol grunhir e ir mais forte. 

Quando o Kim gritou, Chanyeol sorriu satisfeito porque sabia que havia tocado na próstata. Agora metia mais devagar, porém com mais força, dando estocadas longas, segurando a cintura com força, antes de sair de dentro e meter outras vezes. Quis masturbá-lo, mas também queria fazê-lo gozar apenas com seu pau. Precisava ser o melhor para o Jongin.

— Isso, Chan. Isso, Isso! — Jongin balbuciava em meio aos gemidos.

O Kim, mesmo perdido em seu prazer, ainda era um grandíssimo filho da puta, se contraindo, apertando bem o pau grosso, fazendo-o gemer e meter ainda mais forte para vencer a resistência oferecida por ele.

— Baby, eu…

— Não. Não antes de mim. — Jongin grunhiu. 

Suas estocadas já não eram tão ritmadas, pelo contrário, seu pau vez ou outra escapava de dentro de Jongin, fazendo-o meter entre as nádegas antes de voltar a penetrá-lo outra vez. 

Mas aquilo não durou muito tempo, porque em um gemido alto, Jongin gozou, derramando-se sobre o próprio estômago, o corpo completamente trêmulo, os olhos espremidos enquanto sentia o orgasmo tomando conta do seu corpo. 

— Baby, baby, baby… Por favor, por favor. — Pediu choroso.

— Goza. Goza no meu rosto. Goza!

Chanyeol não precisou de mais nada. Saiu de dentro do Kim, e levou a destra ao próprio pau, passando a se masturbar de maneira rápida e necessitada. Foi questão de segundos até que jatos de porra saíssem de sua fenda e sujassem o rosto do Kim, que tinha um sorriso cansado nos lábios.

O nadador permitiu-se cair deitado do lado do namorado, puxando-o para si enquanto o mesmo passava os dígitos no rosto para tirar o líquido viscoso e levar até sua boca. Chanyeol lambeu a bochecha, sentindo o próprio gosto, fazendo Jongin rir e dividir um beijo, dessa vez calmo, com o Park.

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, deixando que as respirações se acalmassem sem se incomodar com os corpos completamente sujos e suados.

— Você foi incrível como sempre. — Jongin ditou depois de um tempo, deixando beijinhos em seu ombro. — Obrigado por ser tão maravilhoso.

— Isso significa que estamos bem? — Perguntou quase manhoso.

— Nunca estivemos mal, amor. — Murmurou, esfregando a ponta do nariz no pescoço do maior. — Eu fui um bobo em brigar contigo. 

— Eu não queria te pressionar. — O nadador explicou. — Mas eu não queria ter que esconder de todo mundo que estamos juntos. Eu amo você, Jongin. De verdade. 

— Eu sei. Eu sei. — Suspirou pesado. — Eu só… É difícil. Lidar com pessoas. Eu realmente fico me sentindo muito mal com tanta atenção, com tanta gente olhando pra mim. Me sufoca ser atenção, eu só quero… Chorar.

— Oh, Nini. — Chanyeol apertou mais o namorado contra seu corpo. — Me desculpa. As vezes é difícil separar meu namorado da pessoa tímida. Você é tão… safado, gostoso…

— Para com isso. — Estapeou o namorado, as bochechas coradas.

— Tá vendo? Você tava há pouco me colocando na palma da sua mão e agora é um bebê. É difícil pra mim. — Murmurou em meio a uma risada. — Não vou te pressionar mais, uh? Eu prometo.

— E nem vai ser preciso. Seus melhores amigos são muito fofoqueiros. 

— Do que você tá falando? — Perguntou confuso.

Jongin não respondeu. Esticou o braço pra pegar o celular do namorado que estava em cima do criado mudo. Desbloqueou a tela com o indicador - ambos tinham a digital cadastrada um no celular do outro - e abriu o aplicativo de conversa, procurando o grupo que Chanyeol tinha com os dois melhores amigos.

Abriu a câmera e juntou o rosto ao do namorado, sem se incomodar com os peitorais desnudos.

— Sorria pros seus amigos. — Ditou, esboçando um meio sorriso para a câmera frontal.

— Nini, mas…

— Sorria, Chan! — Pediu manhoso e Chanyeol sorriu, fazendo um sinal de paz cobrindo a metade do rosto enquanto o próprio Kim sorria, mas com o olhar direcionado ao namorado quando clicou no botão de disparo da foto.

Avaliou a foto e ficou satisfeito, achando bonitinha mesmo que estivesse bem claro que era pós-sexo, considerando o rosto, cabelo e as marcas que Jongin ostentava no pescoço.

**_Chanyeol enviou uma foto_ **

**Chanyeol (23:38)**

Lembra que vocês me perguntaram se eu já tinha visto o Jongin se masturbar?

Talvez vocês queiram saber que já vi sim. Uma porção de vezes.

E ele é a coisa mais bonitinha do mundo gozando todo choroso pra mim.

**Baekkie (23:39)**

PUTA MERDAAAAAAAA

VOCÊ DESVIRTUOU O JONGIN?

CARALHO, CHANYEOL.

PORRA.

TU VAI PRO INFERNO.

ELE É UMA CRIANÇA INOCENTE.

**Dae (23:39)**

EU TÔ CHOCADO.

CHANYEOL NÃO PERDOA NINGUÉM, MEU DEUS.

COMO ISSO ACONTECEU?

ISSO FOI CONSENTIDO?

**Chanyeol (23:41)**

Claro que foi ¬¬

Mas enfim… Tenho que voltar a cuidar do meu namorado.

Amanhã falo com vocês.

Jongin não esperou resposta, apenas bloqueou a tela e colocou o celular de volta ao lugar que estava. Chanyeol ainda o olhava incrédulo, fazendo o Kim rir.

— Por que? — Foi tudo que o nadador conseguiu elaborar para falar.

— Conversei com o Soo hoje. Ele disse que em algum momento eu teria que lidar com isso. Então porque não enfrentar de uma só vez se depois de uma semana todo mundo vai esquecer?

— Isso… Eu… Obrigado, Nini. — Murmurou bobo, deixando um selinho nos lábios do mais novo, que sorriu.

— Eu amo você, Chan. Eu vou aprender a lidar com toda a atenção.

— Você deu a entender para os meninos que eu… sabe… 

— Que você domina absolutamente tudo? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. — É o que todos acreditam, pra que mudar isso? Nós dois sabemos o que acontece nesse quarto após o toque de recolher.

Chanyeol sorriu.

— Depois das dez, tudo se inverte. Meu namorado tímido vira um puta gostoso e me cadeliza.

Dessa vez, Jongin que riu.

— Depois da dez, nós nos completamos, Chan. Só… diferente do que esperam. E estamos bem assim. 


End file.
